(SEKUEL) Bukan Maksudku
by Alisa Jang
Summary: akhir dari segala keraguan Yixing terhadap pria yang 10 tahun lebih tua darinya itu... SuLay/JoonXing


Title : Bukan Maksudku (SEKUEL)

Genre : Romance

Rating : T

Cast :

Junmyeon

Yixing

It's **Boys Love** , I told you...

.

.

.

.

.

Yixing berjalan di koridor kampus lantai bawah dengan langkah lesu. Semalam dia tidak bisa tidur -karena memikirkan sesuatu- dan sekarang kepalanya terasa 2x lipat lebih berat, sedangkan hari ini kuliah dimulai pukul 7 pagi, hooh mamaa... Yixing benar-benar mengutuk dosen yang telah seenaknya mengganti jadwal sepagi ini.

"Yixing."

Yixing berhenti, baru saja dia hendak berbelok untuk menaiki tangga tapi kepalanya yang sedari tadi tertunduk menangkap sepasang sepatu dihadapannya diikuti sebuah panggilan untuknya. Tanpa curiga segera ia mendongakkan kepala guna mengetahui siapa orang yang menghentikan langkahnya ini, sepersekian detik dan pandangannya bersirobok dengan mata yang cukup tidak asing baginya, seketika tubuhnya terasa kaku seperti ada rantai yang mencengkeram erat diatas badannya.

"J..J..Jun..Junmyeon?" ,kali ini bahkan otaknya juga ikut membeku. Dia tidak habis pikir jika beberapa waktu lalu yang dimaksud Junmyeon, bahwa suatu saat pria itu akan ke kampusnya adalah hari ini.

"Yixing... kau baik-baik saja?" Junmyeon menelisik memastikan.

"aku?, ee..em..ya..."

.

.

.

.

Dan disinilah mereka pada akhirnya. Setelah otaknya kembali mencair Yixing langsung mengajak Junmyeon ke kafe kampusnya dengan dalih mengajaknya sarapan, padahal sarapan Yixing dirumah tadi bahkan masih belum selesai dicerna usunya. Tadinya sih Yixing berniat pergi saja dengan mengatakan pada Junmyeon kalau dia ada kuliah dan pasti dosennya sudah di kelas, kemudian membiarkan saja Junmyeon mencari miss Hwang –satu-satunya orang yang Junmyeon kenal di kampus ini selain Yixing- atau lebih parahnya miss Hwang sedang tidak di kampus dan Junmyeon akan sendirian, lalu membiarkan Junmyeon menunggunya selesai kuliah seharian hingga bosan atau lebih bagusnya lagi jika Junmyeon langsung pulang saja kembali ke kotanya,

Tapi tidak...

Tidak, Yixing tidak selicik itu, Junmyeon sudah pasti menempuh perjalanan yang lama untuk ke kampusnya dan dia akan berbuat tega seperti itu?, Yixing masih punya hati, tenang saja.

Ada dua alasan mengapa Yixing memilih menemani Junmyeon, pertama karena sudah jelas dia tidak mungkin berlaku jahat pada Junmyeon dengan meninggalkannya begitu saja, kedua sudah pasti jika dia memaksakan diri belajar di kelas dengan keadaan seperti ini jiwanya tetap tidak akan berada dikelas bersama raganya.

Ini masih pukul 7.15 dan pasti kafe masih sepi tapi tetap ada beberapa mahasiswa juga disana yang sengaja datang –sangat- pagi untuk sekedar sarapan atau mengobrol saja dengan temannya, seperti Yixing dan pria didepannya mungkin...

Secangkir mocca hangat sudah ada dihadapan Yixing, ya...perpaduan kopi dan cokelat mungkin bisa membuat pikirannya lebih rileks.

"katanya tadi mau sarapan?"

"tadinya, tapi sepertinya aku sedang tidak ingin makan sesuatu." -Dia tidak mungkin memesan sarapan lagi kan?-

Hening beberapa saat, sepertinya mereka tengah sibuk dalam pikiran masing-masing.

"hmm...jadi , kau kemana saja?" , Junmyeon berinisiatif membuka pembicaraan karena sedari tadi dia hanya melihat Yixing seperti melamun dengan menggenggam cangkir kopinya diatas meja.

"tidak kemana-mana, dirumah saja." Yang lebih muda menjawab tanpa melihat lawan bicaranya

"bukan begitu, kau bilang kau akan konsentrasi pada ujianmu selama 2 minggu dan ini sudah lebih, lalu kau belum menghubungiku lagi?" ,ada sebuah pertanyaan besar dari nada bicara Junmyeon namun tak berkesan menuntut sebuah jawaban, tegas namun lembut.

Yixing mengangkat pandangannya sejenak melihat ekspresi Junmyeon. Dia ingat betul setelah pesan manis menyayat hati yang Junmyeon kirim waktu itu, dia baru membalas keesokan harinya, bukan dengan terima kasih atau kata-kata manja seperti yang dilakukan para gadis, melainkan dengan kalimat ' _maaf Junmyeon, minggu depan aku sudah UAS jadi setidaknya selama 2 minggu kedepan aku tak bisa membalas pesanmu, aku harus konsentrasi._ '

Bohong, Yixing benar-benar berbohong karena UAS yang sesungguhnya baru dimulai bulan depan. Kalaupun benar Yixing sedang ujian dia tidak mungkin se-protektif itu, dia masih bisa aktif di media sosialnya, dia tetap akan menonton televisi semalaman tanpa harus memikirkan belajar dan dia juga tetap akan keluar bersama teman-temannya seperti biasa, dan kalau pun benar minggu kemarin Yixing ujian akhir semester sudah pasti hari ini dia tidak akan datang ke kampus kerena kegiatan kuliah akan libur panjang setelahnya. Karena yang terjadi sesungguhnya, selama 2 minggu kemarin Yixing hanya me-nonaktif-kan data selulernya supaya tidak terlihat online oleh Junmyeon, bukan apa-apa dia hanya ingin mendapat waktu untuk menata hatinya.

Kalau Yixing tidak salah menghitung ini sudah hari ke-18 dari 14 hari yang dikatakannya waktu itu, tapi Yixing belum juga dapat menetapkan hatinya.

"Yixing, kenapa kau hanya diam saja?, apa yang kau pikirkan?" pertanyaan Junmyeon membuyarkan lamunan Yixing.

' _kau yang kupikirkan Junmyeon. Bagaimana mungkin semalam aku baru saja memikirkan cara yang tepat untuk menghubungimu lagi sampai lupa tidur, dan pagi ini kau sudah disini?, what a wonderful life._ ' Batin Yixing kalut.

"hhhh...maafkan aku kalau kedatanganku membuatmu tidak nyaman, mungkin sebaiknya aku per..."

"tidak Junmyeon..ee..maksudku suho...mm..maksudku hyung...ee..maksudku..." entahlah yixing tak bisa berpikir lebih banyak lagi.

"kau boleh tetap memanggilku tanpa hyung." Junmyeon menyela lembut.

"iya, ee...Junmyeon, ngomong-ngomong kenapa kau memutuskan kemari hari ini?"

"tidak tahu, tiba-tiba saja aku ingin kemari." Junmyeon tersenyum, tapi Yixing sedang tidak ingin.

"kau datang sangat pagi, pukul berapa kau datang tadi?"

"tepat saat aku bertemu denganmu di koridor, aku mengambil jadwal kereta paling pagi."

"dari mana kau bisa tahu gedung fakultasku dan aku berada disana sepagi ini?"

"aku sebenarnya tidak tahu kalau itu gedung fakultasmu, aku hanya ingat saat kemari sebagai bintang tamu waktu itu kami breefing disana, dan aku juga tidak tahu kalau kau datang sepagi itu aku bahkan tidak tahu pukul berapa kau masuk kuliah. Aku hanya mencoba datang lebih awal darimu." ,Yixing hanya mengangguk-angguk mendengar celotehan Junmyeon.

"Xing..."

"emm?"

"setahuku bukankah setelah ujian harusnya kuliah libur?, apa kau tetap ada kuliah hari ini?"

"sebenarnya sih...tidak."

Ups... Hampir saja dia keceplosan bilang kalau sebenarnya hari ini dia ada kuliah pagi, untung saja dia segera sadar. Bola mata Yixing jika diperhatikan detail sedang shaking sebenarnya, dia bingung, jangan sampai Junmyeon merasa curiga.

"lalu kenapa kau datang ke kampus?"

"emm...hanya iseng."

' _iseng kepalamu xing, kalau saja bukan karena dia, presensimu tidak akan kosong hari ini._ ' Yixing merutuki otaknya yang lamban dalam membuat alasan yang sedikit masuk akal, bisa saja kan dia menjawab ' _mungkin kita jodoh._ ' Walaupun tetap tidak masuk akal tapi setidaknya lebih menyenangkan hati Junmyeon, tapi terlanjur dia berharap Junmyeon mau mempercayai alasan konyolnya meskipun dia melihat tak ada reaksi dari lawan bicaranya tersebut.

"emm, Junmyeon...mau tidak kalau kita jalan-jalan sebentar?" tawar Yixing dengan ragu

"kemana?"

"di bagian belakang kampus ada taman miniatur sejarah, mungkin kau ingin lihat?"

"sepertinya menarik, baiklah."

Semakin lama kafe tersebut akan semakin ramai karena para rekan-rekan seperjuangan Yixing mulai datang silih berganti. Yixing tak mau terlihat dungu karena jika dianggap sebagai mengobrol, dari jauhpun terlihat kalau mereka berdua tak banyak melakukan interaksi sebenarnya. Jadi dia punya ide mengajak Junmyeon ke tempat yang lebih sepi. Mereka pun beranjak meninggalkan kopi mereka yang bahkan baru sempat diminum 1-2 teguk saja.

.

Sepanjang perjalanan menuju tempat yang dimaksud Yixing, tetap saja hanya kesunyian yang menyelimuti mereka. Ditengah perjalanan Junmyeon beberapa kali mencuri-curi pandang kearah Yixing dan betapa Junmyeon mengharapkannya, jika saja laki-laki manis disampingnya ini adalah miliknya dia akan segera menggenggam jemari indah Yixing yang menggantung disisi tubuhnya.

Mereka sudah memasuki kawasan taman, suasana sejuk pagi hari di tambah suara-suara alam dari beberapa pohon yang bergerak dan hewan-hewan cantik yang sengaja dipelihara disana benar-benar terasa sempurna. Yixing membawa Junmyeon ke area sentral dari taman itu, ada sebuah gazebo besar disana yang berdiri diatas kolam ikan sementara di sekelilingnya terdapat hamparan bunga-bunga mungil dengan berbagai macam warna, karena ini taman miniatur sejarah pastilah ada berbagai miniatur benda-benda bersejarah yang dianggap penting pada masanya yang menyebar di seluruh area taman.

"kampusmu juga punya kuda?" Junmyeon mengedarkan pandangannya dan melihat 4 ekor kuda dimana 2 diantaranya berwarna putih berada beberapa meter dari tempat ia dan Yixing duduk saat ini. Yixing mengikuti arah pandang Junmyeon.

"ya.. dulu sebelum ada motor mereka menggunakannya sebagai kendaraan." ,yang lebih tua hanya mengangguk

"ngomong-ngomong kenapa kau mengajakku kemari?"

"pertama karena aku suka suasananya, hening dan damai. Kedua karena aku jarang sekali kesini, karena taman ini jauh sekali dari gedung fakultasku. Dan yang ketiga, karena aku ingin bicara denganmu, berdua." Yixing menengok diikuti oleh Junmyeon yang juga menatapnya, beberapa detik saling memandang namun Yixing segera memutusnya dengan menengok kearah lain.

"setelah kupikir-pikir, ini tidak akan pernah selesai jika aku terus bersembunyi darimu seperti ini."

Junmyeon mengernyit masih tetap memperhatikan Yixing, kenapa keadaannya jadi begini?, terdengar seperti Yixing ingin mereka putus padahal resmi jadi kekasih saja belum _'oh, atau jangan-jangan..._ '

"bersembunyi...dariku?" Junmyeon terlihat bingung sekaligus penasaran.

"katakan padaku Junmyeon, apa sebenarnya yang kau harapkan dariku?" ,Yixing memang bertanya tapi nadanya terdengar sendu seperti sebuah rasa penyesalan.

"maksudnya..."

"apa kau menyukaiku?" potong Yixing tegas

"iyaa...tentu saja."

"kau ingin aku jadi kekasihmu?"

"apa? ee...yaa...kalau kau juga mau sih." Junmyeon sedikit tertunduk malu

"tapi aku tidak." Yang lebih muda menjawab setegas mungkin hingga spontan Junmyeon kembali mengangkat wajahnya.

"apa kau mau menjelaskan kenapa?"

"perbedaan usia kita terlalu jauh dan aku belum bisa menerima itu."

"belum bukan berarti tidak sama sekali kan?" nada Junmyeon melembut.

"hhh...maafkan aku hyung karena sudah berjanji waktu itu, aku tidak menghindarimu sebenarnya, hanya saja aku tak ingin kau salah paham dan mengartikan sikapku sebagai sebuah perasaan untukmu, aku benar-benar tidak bermaksud mempermainkanmu."

Jujur saja Junmyeon sangat terganggu saat Yixing tiba-tiba saja memanggilnya hyung, apa dia akan meciptakan jarak dengan Junmyeon?. Well, ya sebenarnya Junmyeon sudah merasakan dari pertama bertemu di koridor tadi Yixing sudah terkesan menciptakan jarak, bukan dalam arti sebenarnya memang, tapi Yixing selalu saja menghindari kontak mata dengannya, padahal dia sudah berusaha memandang Yixing, beberapa kali menanyakan sesuatu untuk menarik perhatian Yixing, tapi tetap saja. Yixing seolah tengah...menghindari sesuatu?, entahlah.

"Xing, kau bisa lihat kesini?" pertanyaan Junmyeon lebih terdengar sebagai perintah ditelinga Yixing, namun Yixing tetap bergeming dan lebih memilih menatap kedepan.

"kalau kau masih menganggap aku lebih tua darimu, harusnya kau bisa menghormatiku dengan melihatku saat kau bicara." Nadanya terdengar naik satu oktaf

Baiklah Yixing mengerti, perlahan dia mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Junmyeon dan detik berikutnya untuk kedua kalinya Yixing membeku oleh mata yang sama, tak ada yang bisa dilakukannya selain melihat bayangan dirinya terkunci dalam jendela kehidupan Junmyeon, semakin lama bayangannya yang terkunci disana semakin jelas tertangkap olehnya.

Semakin jelas...

.

.

Lebih jelas...

.

.

Dan lebih jelas lagi...

.

.

Lantas sesaat kemudian dia mendapati bayangannya menghilang.

Namun segera tergantikan oleh sebuah benda halus yang menyentuh lembut bibirnya, bersamaan dengan perasaan hangat yang menguar didalam dirinya hingga maniknya yang tak kuasa menahan percikan-percikan api itu tanpa disadarinya juga ikut terpejam.

Tak ada gerakan berarti dari Junmyeon, dia sengaja hanya menempelkan bibir mereka untuk membantu Yixing meyakinkan hatinya. Junmyeon juga tak ingin semuanya jadi serba salah, dia tidak ingin hanya karena perbedaan kecil lantas mereka membohongi perasaan masing-masing.

Setelah cukup lama, perlahan Junmyeon membuka matanya, dia masih melihat Yixing terpejam namun dia menarik tautannya meskipun hanya sedikit karena kini dahi mereka yang bertemu dan Yixing ikut membuka kelopaknya seraya menatap iris Junmyeon.

"junmyeon.." bisik Yixing halus, dia tak perlu mengeluarkan suara, dengan jarak sedekat ini pastilah Junmyeon dapat mendengarnya termasuk jantung Yixing yang mulai tak karuan temponya.

"apa yang kau rasakan?" suara Junmyeon terdengar seperti dawai di telinga Yixing.

"aku...aku merasa..."

"Yixing, jika kau tak bisa mengartikannya sekarang, kita bisa menunggu sedikit lebih lama lagi hingga kau benar-benar yakin seperti apa perasaanmu. Kau tidak perlu memaksa hatimu jika memang kau tidak merasakan apapun."

Setelah mengatakan itu, tanpa diduga Junmyeon sebelumnya kedua tangan Yixing menarik lembut rahangnya dan mulai menciumnya dengan gerakan intens. Tidak bernafsu, tapi ini terasa lebih bermakna untuk Junmyeon, bagaimana benda manis itu bergerak secara perlahan seperti tengah mendalami sesuatu. Junmyeon tahu, Yixing sedang mencoba lebih meyakinkan hatinya. Ditengah aktivitas manis tersebut, tangan kanan Junmyeon yang sedari tadi menyangga tubuhnya perlahan naik menuju tengkuk Yixing, sedangkan tangan kirinya mengambil tangan kanan Yixing yang berada di rahangnya dan membawanya turun kedepan dadanya, membiarkan Yixing merasakan detakan jantung Junmyeon yang tak terkendali sekarang.

Yixing berhenti sejenak , namun bertahap Yixing mulai melepaskan tautannya dan menjatuhkan kepalanya diatas bahu Junmyeon. Yixing tak habis pikir bahwa orang yang beberapa waktu ini dia hindari, dia bohongi, ternyata mampu membuat hatinya nyaman dan menghangat. Sejujurnya dia masih tabu dengan perbedaan usia mereka, namun jika itu Junmyeon, Yixing akan mencoba melupakannya.

Junmyeon merengkuh tubuh Yixing lembut, sedangkan Yixing juga mulai melingkarkan lengannya ke punggung Junmyeon.

"apa kau sudah yakin? ,tenang saja aku akan selalu menjagamu sayang, aku tidak akan menyakitimu, aku berjanji." Lirih Junmyeon dibalik telinga Yixing.

"kau tidak akan berbohong sepertiku kan?" Yixing tersenyum haru tanpa terlihat oleh Junmyeon, entahlah...dia merasa perasaannya tengah diliputi oleh lelehan es krim dan coklat sekarang ini.

"tidak akan. Kau boleh saja membohongiku, tapi percayalah aku tidak akan pernah berbohong padamu. Aku mencintaimu Zhang Yixing."

"aku..." Yixing menggantung kalimatnya, secara otomatis baik Junmyeon maupun Yixing saling melepas pelukan mereka. Junmyeon sedih sebenarnya, dia sudah bilang cinta tapi Yixing masih belum memutuskan?

"tidak apa-apa kau tidak perlu..."

"aniya," Yixing memotong telak perkataan Junmyeon, lalu perlahan senyumnya mengembang

"aku juga mencintaimu Kim Junmyeon, dan kali ini aku tidak bohong." Reflek Junmyeon meraih Yixing kedalam pelukannya lagi, bukan sekali dua kali Junmyeon merasa bahagia, namun hari ini terasa berbeda, kebahagiaannya terasa lebiiiih... Spesial,ya seperti itulah.

Hampir saja tadi Junmyeon mengutuk dirinya yang tidak bisa meyakinkan Yixing.

Tapi nyatanya Yixing sudah yakin sekarang dan tidak akan menyesal dengan keputusannya. Senyum indah terkembang di kedua belah bibir masing-masing.

Hari ini taman sejarah menambah koleksinya dengan keberadaan dua sejoli yang akhirnya menyatukan perasaan masing-masing, Junmyeon dan Yixing mengikis perbedaan jarak dan 'angka' yang membatasi mereka selama ini. Taman sejarah, yang bersejarah untuk cinta Yixing dan Junmyeon.

-Real END-

Yang sekuel...yang sekuel...yang sekuel...

Baik kan eyke,hahay #digavlok

Hihii... apaan tuh endingnya begitu #tutupmuka. Awalnya sih eyke nggak ada ide sama sekali sekuel ini ceritanya bakal begimaneh, karna di real life saya bahkan nggak ada kemajuan cieen, stuck gitu aja cuma kirim-kiriman pesan yang selalu diakhiri dengan diriku yang pengen nangis karna bingung mau naggepin apa lagi. Makanya cerita sebelumnya sengaja dibuat nyampe segitu aja sesuai di real'nya karna ada unsur curhat terselubung didalamnya, wekawekaweka...

Tapi dikarenakan ada sedikit tekanan dari beberapa pihak termasuk Myeon-Myeon yang nggak rela dia di-PHP-in Xing-Xing, akhirnya saya memeras otak dan jadilah iniii...makasih loh ya #senyumtertekan, hehe...enggak ding ikhlas lahir batin kok. Tapi maafken ya kalo alurnya marathon banget, typo sana sini atau bahasanya berantaken, karna ini SKS bray –Sistem Kebut Sehari /semalam udah mainstream/- , 'mikir-ketik-aplod-tepar' haha nggak sampe tepar juga sih...

Anyway, makasih banyak ya buat yang sudah review apalagi ada yang sampe panjang gitu uugh seneng deh,maksudnya...seneng gitu berasa ada temen buat curhat, dan flying kiss Suho sama Lay'nya aku sebar aja yaa bagi rata #apasih? :D

well, review egen jutheyooo... :D thalam cinta dari ThuLay :* #sehunmendadaknimbrung


End file.
